


English Rain

by Genoa_Lexia



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genoa_Lexia/pseuds/Genoa_Lexia





	English Rain

Sleepovers with her best friends were one of Skye Barrett's favourite things - staying up all night and going out at random hours to stock up on food; watching their favourite films and singing along over-enthusiastically to the soundtrack.

Sometimes they'd all go to the local supermarket and try to find the cheesiest teen magazine possible and do all of the ‘Does your crush like you?’/’Which band member is your soulmate?’ quizzes.

Today she was with her three best friends on one of these such sleepovers and had spent the last hour-and-a-half dancing crazily to their favourite CDs in the mahogany-floored living room.

"What should we do now?"

"I vote food." Skye laughed at her friend, Thea's, response and agreed.

"Frozen yogurt?" Skye suggested, thinking of the 24-hour place that was just down the road from where her best friend, Lucia, lived.

"Yes." Lucia agreed emphatically.

* * *

 

"Caramel with raspberries and brownie pieces, please," Skye smiled at the woman behind the counter. Handing her the cardboard cup, she told her the price of it. The sweet scent of it filled the air around Skye and she tried to extract the correct coins from her pocket.

"Sorry," Skye said finally, "I think that’s right." The cashier nodded and she went over to where her friends were sitting, immediately joining in with their conversation regarding what they thought Lucia should get her boyfriend for his birthday.

"I’m thinking not a flat cap, perhaps?" Thea teased, referring to a weird present Skye'd once received from her male best friend. She rolled her eyes, laughing.

"I still have no idea why he thought I’d want that - it wasn’t even my size!"

"Do hats even come in different sizes?"

"Well, I put it on my head and I couldn’t even see, so…" Skye laughed, the others joining in.

"He probably just wanted the hat but didn’t have a good enough excuse to buy it."

"That probably was it, let’s be honest," She replied, still laughing.

"Anyway… Back to me," Lucia said, jokingly. "What do I get for him?!" She turned to the girl on her left, May

"Why are you asking me? I’m the only one of us who’s never even kissed a boy!"

Skye laughed again, taking a spoonful of her frozen yogurt and sighing at the taste, half-jokingly.

“There’s one of those weird open-all-hours sport paraphernalia shops down the road – we could look there?”

“I assume you’ll be staying here?” Lucia asked as they started putting their jackets back on.

“And miss out on seeing utterly fascinating sport-related things? No way.” Skye replied sarcastically.

“I was just checking!” She replied, holding up her hands in mock-surrender. Skye grinned at her.

“Okay, we’ll see you in a bit then, my love.”

“Bye,” Skye smiled, turning back to her still-half-full tub of dessert.

* * *

 

 

Skye licked off the last spoonful of her frozen yogurt and, at once, began to muse over what she should get for her next one (why not have two?).There was a roar of laughter from the direction of the shop’s entrance and she looked up to see a group of teenage boys clamouring in, sharing a seemingly-hilarious joke with one another.

She wasn’t really sure what to make of them but quickly decided that it was basically irrelevant and joined the queue behind them.

“They have mini oreos!” One of the boys exclaimed gleefully.

“That’s great Calum but have you seen the size of the cups?” Another replied, with equal enthusiasm. Skye wasn't sure which one had spoken before but half-tried to mentally determine which one was ‘Calum’, nonetheless.

She shifted a little, trying to work out how long they were going to take. At that point, the tallest of the boys turned around, catching her eye.

“Guys.” He said to the others. They didn’t seem to hear them and continued to discuss whether or not it was ‘an abomination’ to have fruit with frozen yogurt.

“Guys,” He repeated, more loudly. They still didn’t react. He rolled his eyes a little and turned back to Skye. “Just go in front of us – they’ll take ages.”

She smiled at him. “Thank you,” She said quietly, moving in front of them to give you order, trying to ignore the fact that he had dimples and _a bloody lip ring._


End file.
